


I Am My Beloved's and My Beloved is Mine

by Izzi456



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x09, 4x10, AU, Engaged, F/M, Hospital, Marriage, Wedding, arrow 4x09, arrow 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzi456/pseuds/Izzi456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is hours away from death, and Oliver has a plan......</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am My Beloved's and My Beloved is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to pretend that Oliver lying to Felicity about his child in 4x08 didn't happen because 1) it was freaking stupid that that happened in the first place  
> and 2) it would be kind of crappy if the last thing you told your significant other before they died was that you lied to them.
> 
> So basically the end of 4x08 didn't happen. :) Okay enjoy....

"Felicity! Felicity....." Oliver cradled his fiancee in his arms as blood dripped out of her mouth. He looked up and around, but there was no one in sight. Not even the Ghosts. Oliver cringed, he would kill those Ghosts. He would kill Damian Darkh. He would kill every last one of them if Felicity.....  
He couldn't even think about the possibility that she might die right now.  
He sat on the ground, fishing around his suit pockets for his cell phone. "Dammit," he muttered as his hand found empty pockets. He couldn't even call an ambulance.  
He shook his head and stood up slowly. He was going to have to walk to the hospital if he couldn't find anyone. He put one arm under Felicity's shoulder blades and the other under her knees. He remembered the last time he had done this, when the van had flipped over and her head had been bleeding. He was so sure he could carry her to safety then, with his leg jacked up, and he could certain he could do it now. He didn't think it was fair that the Ghosts hadn't even grazed him with the hundreds of bullets they'd fired, but they'd managed to make Felicity start bleeding internally.  
He grunted as he stood up to his full height carrying Felicity bridal-style. This wasn't the situation he had wanted to be carrying her like this in. She was heavy, practically dead-weight in his arms.  
He took a deep breath and started walking, not bothering to check where they had shot her, he had no time.  
He had walked about two blocks before he heard his name being shouted by a deep voice.  
"Oliver!" Oliver kept walking but turned his head. Diggle was in the black van. He came screeching to a stop and immediately jumped out of the vehicle when he saw Felicity in Oliver's arms. "Shit, shit.....shit. Oliver, what happened?"  
"I....the Ghosts..." Oliver was breathing heavily, still in shock from what had happened, and he had been carrying Felicity for awhile.  
"I'll call the ambulance--"  
"No!" Oliver practically shouted. "Sorry, no, no. It's....it's not far. It's only a couple blocks down. The ambulance will take too long. Dig, she'll...she'll d--"  
"Okay. I'll take her, you get in the front."  
But Oliver had already started walking towards Diggle's back seat, taking Felicity with him. "No, no...I can't leave her. I can't leave her, I can't--" Tears were threatening to fall, but he had to keep himself together.  
"Alright, alright. Get in the back," Diggle said, figuring he'd better not argue with him and helped him get into a comfortable position with Felicity laying on his lap. Diggle then hurried back into the driver's seat and tore off down the road.  
Oliver cradled her head and wiped the blood off her cheek, but more just kept coming out. He noticed his arm that had been under her shoulder blades was covered in blood. Oliver tentatively lifted up Felicity's shirt and hissed when he saw where she had been shot. "Dig..." Oliver whispered.  
"I'm calling the hospital right now, can you see where she was shot? Is she breathing?" He asked, turning the corner.  
"Her abdomen, I think. I mean...I-I'm pretty sure. She's bleeding internally, but she's breathing."  
With the cell phone to his ear, Diggle turned back to look at the backseat for a moment and caught Oliver's eye. Neither of them said a word, and Diggle turned back forward and repeated what Oliver had said into the phone.  
They got to the hospital a minute later and Diggle forgot to turn off the car as he scrambled to open his door. There were nurses already waiting outside with a stretcher, and Diggle had to practically pry Felicity out of Oliver's arms to get her to the nurses. Oliver eventually let Diggle take her and then he jumped out of the car, too, walking fast to keep up with the nurses and the doctor running with the stretcher to the emergency room.  
The nurses all but pushed him back when he tried to lean between two of them to see her face. "Mr Queen, we're sorry, but we're going to need you to wait here," one of them said. The other nurses and doctor kept going down the hall but one of the nurses stopped to hold Oliver back.  
Oliver looked between the tiny woman in front of him and the stretcher that carried the love of his life down the hall. The nurse's hand was on his chest, not even trying pushing him back. Not that she would be able to. "That's my girlfr--my fiancee! You can't just tell me to wait here and do nothing!"  
"Mr Queen, I'm so sorry, but it's policy. You'll be able to see her if--when she's stable. The nurses and the ER doctor are doing everything they can right now. There's nothing for you to do but wait."  
Oliver looked back up and saw Felicity's stretcher round the corner. Gone.  
He knew the nurse was right. He knew that they would just take her into an operating room and close the curtain, so he wouldn't be able to see her if he tried. He had been in this situation before, with Thea. Oliver groaned...why did this always happen to him? Why did everyone he loved have to either die or get almost killed? Oliver took a deep breath and looked back at the nurse. He put a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay. Okay, I can....I can just wait here."  
The nurse smiled, "Thank you. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything." The nurse started to turn around, but then she paused and turned back to Oliver. "When did you get engaged? I keep up with your campaign, but I didn't know you and Miss Smoak had gotten engaged."  
"Ten minutes ago." Oliver smiled a little bit and almost laughed, "We got engaged ten minutes ago." He slumped down on the chair in the waiting room and put his head in hands.  
The nurse's eyes widened, but she saw how exhausted and distressed Oliver was and decided not to question it. "Well, congratulations. We'll let you know if anything happens, as soon as it happens."  
He nodded. He didn't see the nurse walk away, but frankly he didn't care. All he cared about was Felicity. The nurse hadn't said anything like she was sure Felicity would be fine, or that everything was going to be okay. He was kind of happy she hadn't, though, because she might have been lying.  
Ten minutes ago. They'd gotten engaged ten minutes ago.  
She'd been admiring Oliver's ring on her finger, ten minutes ago.  
They'd been kissing, ten minutes ago.  
He'd been happy, ten minutes ago.  
How had everything changed so fast? 

\----------

 _Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._  
"Mr Queen?" A man's voice said.  
Oliver's head shot up. He'd been holding Felicity's hand, rubbing his thumb on the engagement ring on her left ring finger, and had his forehead on her arm. He had been talking to her before, but then his voice started cracking, and he had to stop.  
"Yes?" His voice came out groggy, and he cleared his throat.  
The doctor stood there with a clipboard in hand. He didn't look very hopeful when he started speaking. "Mr Queen, Miss Smoak was shot in the abdomen and is bleeding internally." He paused. "I'm afraid she's not going to--"  
"Stop," Oliver whispered, more to himself than the doctor.  
_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._  
"I'm sorry?" The doctor said, leaning over and putting a hand gingerly on Oliver's shoulder.  
Oliver immediately flinched away from him and looked back at Felicity. "Please...don't tell me she's going to..."  
"Mr Queen, I'm very sorry, but there's nothing--"  
Oliver stood up, knocking the chair back. The doctor took a step back towards the door.  
Oliver's face scrunched up as he tried to control his anger. He tried to keep himself from lashing out at the doctor; he put his head in his hands and pulled the chair back over to Felicity's bed side. He couldn't look at the doctor.  
"However," The doctor said, and Oliver slowly lifted his head, "we were able to stabilize her for a few hours, but there's less than a one percent chance that she'll stay stable. So Miss Smoak will be awake in a couple minutes, actually, for a few hours, and then she'll most likely..." he trailed off, and Oliver was glad he did.  
_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._  
"She's going to be...awake for a few hours? And then she's going to..."  
"Yes."  
Oliver laughed. "But she'll be awake?" He couldn't help the smile on his face. He knew what was going to happen in a few hours, but he didn't care. She was going to wake up. She would be able to talk to him.  
"In a couple minutes, yes."  
He nodded. "Okay. Okay....thank you so much."  
The doctor looked stunned. He thought maybe Oliver had already forgotten what was going to happen in a few hours. And he wasn't used to being thanked after telling people bad news.  
"O-Oliver?" A quiet voice said shakily.  
Oliver whipped his head back around. He saw Felicity's eyes open, staring at him. Her brows creased as she looked around, and her eyes narrowed as the light above shined into her face.  
"Felicity, I'm here," Oliver said, taking her hand again. His fingers found the engagement ring again and he started absently rubbing his thumb back and forth along it. He saw her eyes find his again, and a small smile showed on her lips.  
"Did I get....sh-shot?"  
"Yes, in the abdomen," the doctor said. "We were able to stabilize you, Miss Smoak, but it's only for a few hours. There's less than a one percent chance that--"  
Oliver groaned again and the Doctor stopped talking.  
Felicity looked back and forth between them and realized what the Doctor was going to say. The Doctor looked at her and she nodded at him. He left the room quietly and Felicity turned her head back to Oliver.  
"Oliver?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
Oliver smiled at her, but then a wave of pain struck him again, "I love you, too, Felicity. So much...I can't imagine...This is all my fault."  
Felicity just looked at him, "Oliver, don't you dare say anything like that. It is _not / _your fault. It's Damien Darkh's. It is not your fault!"__ "I left you, I left you in the backseat of the limo and--"  
"Stop. Just stop, okay? Please. I don't want you to ever think it was your fault," Felicity said sternly. "I can't let you think that. I just can't. I chose this, I chose to get in that limo with you. You didn't choose for that Ghost to hit me with the bullet. You left the backseat because you wanted to save my life. If you hadn't drove away, we'd both be dying. We'd both be--"  
"Dead," Oliver said quietly. "I just," he looked at her and stroked her hair back from her face, "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone, again. I can't be alone again, Felicity. You can't leave me," he said, and the tears started to fall. "Please don't leave me," he whispered.  
"I won't, I promise. I'll never leave you."  
"Yes you will, I'll be all alone ag--"  
Felicity slowly lifted her arm up and put it on his cheek and he closed his mouth. She wiped his tears from his cheeks and his head leaned into her hand, his other one clenched at his side. "Don't think about that right now, okay? Please? Let's just think about something else. I need to think about something else right now." Felicity smiled, "I want to have a winter wedding."  
"Felicity...."  
She looked at him, "Oliver, please." She laid her hand back down on her lap.  
Oliver just looked at her, wondering why she was letting her hopes up when they both knew what was going to happen. But he saw the smile on her lips and couldn't help himself. "Whatever you want," he said.  
She looked away from him towards the ceiling like she was imagining it, "I want it to be outside, in the snow." She laughed a little bit, "My mother will hate that. She'll hate wearing boots to my wedding, but she'll just have to, because I'm not changing my mind."  
Oliver wiped the last of his tears off his cheeks and smirked. "I'll get her some expensive boots to wear, then she won't mind wearing them."  
Felicity tried to laugh, but her face looked pained and she stopped immediately. "I want...oh. I just remembered." Oliver just looked at her. "Okay, you have to promise not to freak out, Oliver."  
"Okay...?" He said slowly, wondering what she was slightly amused about.  
"Detective Lance and my mother are dating."  
Oliver's eyes widened. "No."  
"Yes! They are."  
"You're joking, right?"  
"I am not."  
"Oh my god," Oliver said, laughing. He threw his head back and shook his head. Felicity just smiled, she didn't want to try laughing again.  
After he had stopped laughing, it was silent for a moment. "Oliver?"  
"Yes?" Oliver said.  
"I'm glad we got engaged before...you know."  
Oliver paused for a moment, "Yeah, me too. I just wish we could've--"  
"Felicity! Oh, my baby, oh my....I didn't know anything had happened to you!" Donna came into the room and Oliver stood up and let her have his seat by Felicity's bed. Donna sat down and started talking a mile a minute, "Your big friend, Diggle, I think? He came and drove me here...are you alright? He told me you were shot but he didn't know what had happened to you and I just--"  
"Mom, mom," Felicity said, trying to get her mother to calm down.  
"Are you okay?" Donna asked Felicity. When Felicity didn't answer right away, she turned to Oliver, "Is she going to be okay?" Oliver didn't answer either.  
Donna immediately started crying when she figured why they weren't answering.  
"Mom, please," Felicity said, her voice shaking. Oliver couldn't stand to see her cry, and the only way for her not to cry was to get Donna to stop crying.  
"Donna," Oliver said. "She has a couple more hours and then--"  
He was interrupted by Donna's sobs. They couldn't see her face anymore because she had covered it with both her hands.  
"My baby....my beautiful baby...."  
Felicity had started crying and Oliver wasn't going to be able to hold in his tears much longer either. Suddenly, he stood up straighter, and the urge to start crying again disappeared. Felicity noticed and looked at him inquisitively. "What?"  
Oliver smiled. "I have...an idea. I'll be back before, well, you know."  
Donna looked up. Her makeup was smudged and tears were still rolling down her cheeks. "Are-Are you leaving?" She asked.  
"Yes. But just for an hour and a half or so."  
"Oliver..." Felicity said, her voice quieter than usual.  
"I'll be back."  
They looked at each other a second longer. Donna was trying to dry her cheeks, to no avail.  
"Promise me?" Felicity said quietly.  
A pang shot through Oliver's chest as he remembered the last time she had said that to him, about two years ago. Then, he hadn't known if he would come back, and now he was certain he would.  
"I promise."  
Felicity pursed her lips, but nodded.  
Oliver put his hand on Donna's shoulder for a second, kissed Felicity's forehead, and then all but ran out the door. He looked back one last time to see Felicity trying to comfort her mother again.  
Oliver had something to do, and he wasn't going to let Felicity get away without doing it first.

\----------

"Hey Dig, can you send Thea to the hospital? ........ Okay, great. Can you call Laurel, too? I don't really have time to-- ........ She is? That's great. ........ I'll tell you later. Also, tell Detective Lance his girlfriend is there ...... Just tell him, okay? I'll explain later ........ And make sure you're in Felicity's room in forty-five minutes ........ No, I'm not in the hospital. ........ I can't tell you why, you'll find out in forty-five minutes ........ I'll be there, I just have to do some stuff. But I'll be there before ........ Okay, thank you. Oh wait, could you also get a wine glass? ........ No, no wine. Just the glass. ........ Okay, see you then."

\----------

"What? Oliver, what the--" Felicity stammered.  
Everyone looked at Oliver and two strange men he had brought into Felicity's hospital room as they came in the door. Oliver was holding a bouquet of red roses, and was in his same suit but with a red tie. He had pinned a matching rose to his suit jacket.  
Donna realized what was happening before the rest of them and let out a gasp. "Oh Oliver, you didn't have to..."  
"I did. I did have to," he said to her.  
"Oliver, what is--" Felicity said as Thea, Laurel, Quentin, and Diggle moved out of the way to let Oliver and the men behind him through. Her eyes widened. "Oh....Oh!" She exclaimed.  
"Felicity, I have the marriage contract, a veil, the rings, and a rabbi; the only thing I couldn't get was a Chuppah, and I don't think it would fit in here anyway. Or a wedding dress," he paused as Felicity's eyes glistened. "You said you wanted a winter wedding. It's technically winter...outside. So, Felicity Smoak, would you like to become Mrs. Felicity Queen?"  
Felicity smiled, tears leaking out of her eyes. She nodded. Oliver smiled. "Of course," Felicity said.  
Oliver pulled the marriage contracts out of his suit pocket and handed her a pen to sign them. While she was, Thea came up to Oliver and hugged him. "How did you pull this off?"  
Oliver shrugged, "It wasn't hard."  
But Thea smirked and shook her head, knowing that wasn't true. He must have had to sprint to at least five different places to get all this stuff.  
The Rabbi behind him introduced himself and the other man tugged a large bag of what looked like white powder to the corner of the room.  
Afterwards, they tried to do every custom and tradition in a Jewish wedding. Oliver put the veil on Felicity to hide her face, but Felicity couldn't encircle the groom as she was stuck in her bed. Oliver stood by Felicity's bed and everyone else moved to the sides. The Rabbi stood at the foot of the bed facing the two of them.  
"Mr Queen, please place the wedding band on the bride's right ring finger and repeat after me," The Rabbi said. "Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel."  
Oliver slide the gold wedding band on Felicity's right hand and repeated what the Rabbi had said. Felicity covered her mouth with her left hand and was trying not to cry.  
"Now," the Rabbi said, turning to Felicity, "place your groom's band on his right ring finger and repeat after me: "Ani l'dodi, ve dodi li."  
Felicity repeated it and placed the ring on Oliver's finger.  
Donna turned to a confused Thea and translated, "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine."  
Donna and the Rabbi took turns reciting the Seven Blessings, but it was hard to understand what Donna was saying because her voice kept cracking.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity. In the back of his mind, he could hear Donna shout, "Mazel Tov!" and clap her hands, but he wasn't really paying attention. When they broke apart, everyone was cheering, but they were quickly shushed by a nurse from the room next door.  
Suddenly, snow was falling.  
Well, not really. The other man who was with Oliver when he came in was gently shaking the bag of fake snow over the two of them.  
Felicity looked up and started to laugh again, "You did not."  
Oliver sat on the chair next to Felicity's bed and held her hands. "I did," he said, smirking. "I love you, Mrs. Queen," he whispered to her.  
"I love you too, Mr. Queen," Felicity whispered back. Oliver took her hands again and Felicity laid her head back on her hospital bed, closing her eyes.  
Oliver looked worried, "Felicity?"  
She smiled, her eyes still closed. "I'm fine. I'm just...tired."  
Oliver took a deep breath, "Okay."  
Everyone was talking to each other, but all Oliver cared about at the moment was looking at his wife. He shook his head in disbelief. Felicity was his wife. They'd gotten engaged the day before, and now she was his wife. His face darkened as he wondered how much time she would get to actually be his wife. Maybe she would stay awake longer than the doctor thought she would. Maybe she'd be part of that less than one percent. He shook his head. He couldn't get his hopes up, or else it would just hurt more.  
Laurel came up to Oliver and put her hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations," she said. Oliver smiled and nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.  
"Hey! Nice job, Ollie. I can't _believe_ you pulled this off!" Thea said, coming around to his other side. "I mean, I had faith in you, obviously. And I could've helped you, but I didn't even know you were planning to do this!"  
Oliver smiled at her. "Thanks. Sorry for not telling you, I only had a limited time to..." he trailed off.  
"We know," Laurel said. She patted his shoulder and took Thea's arm to go talk to Detective Lance.  
Donna came over to the bedside and looked at Felicity, who didn't seem to notice anyone as her eyes stayed shut. Oliver kept checking her pulse, and he could still feel it, so he knew she was fine. For now. "Hey, son-in-law, how are you feeling?" Donna said, kneeling down beside Oliver.  
Oliver smiled, "That's right, I'm your son-in-law now. And um....is Laurel going to be my future sister-in-law?" He asked her.  
Donna looked confused for a moment, but then her eyes widened. She smiled, but quickly hid it. "Oh, uh...you know about that?" Oliver nodded. "Well....I see. Felicity...?" Oliver nodded again. Donna saw a small smile on Felicity lips. "We uh...I don't know. It's only been a couple weeks."  
"Well I'm happy for you, and Felicity is too, even though she may not show it."  
They both looked at Felicity, who stuck her tongue out at them. Then she opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head a half an inch off her pillow. "I am happy for you, Mom, really."  
Donna tried not to smile, "Well, thank you. Both. Oh, I can't believe my daughter's married." Her bottom lip wobbled, "And I can't believe that..."  
Oliver let go of Felicity's hands and turned to Donna, "Hey, it'll be alright. We'll get through it together, okay? You won't be alone in this, I won't...be alone in this. We'll--"  
Felicity started coughing and her hand turned into a fist.  
Everyone stopped talking.  
"Felicity?"  
She made a gurgling sound and Oliver immediately shot up and ran out the door, "Doctor! Nurse!" His voice faded as he ran from room to room.  
A nurse came rushing in the room. "Everybody out! We're going to need to need everybody to leave _now_ ."  
Oliver came back in with the doctor. Donna was still by her daughter's bedside, and Oliver went over and pulled her up. She kept saying, "My baby, my baby" over and over again and Oliver all but had to drag her out of the room.  
The rest of them left and Oliver finally got Donna out the door as the nurses and doctor surrounded Felicity's bed. A nurse closed the door and everyone's voices inside the room were muffled.  
Oliver led Donna to Detective Lance and he hugged her as she cried into his chest.  
Oliver then turned back around to the window. He couldn't see Felicity because the nurses at the foot of the bed were blocking his view. He stood on his tip toes to try and see over them but he couldn't. Diggle led the rest of them down the hall, and only Quentin, Donna, and Oliver were left standing outside the window into Felicity's room. Oliver looked at the machine monitoring Felicity's heartbeat and saw that it was still beating, albeit very slowly.  
"Felicity..." Oliver said against the glass.  
Just then the two nurses at the foot of the bed both moved slightly to the sides and Oliver caught a glimpse of Felicity's face. Her face was scrunched up in pain and she looked to be mouthing something. Oliver realized she was saying his name over and over again and slammed his hand on the glass in frustration.  
The doctors and nurses kept moving around, but Felicity stopped at the bang of Oliver's hand against the glass and looked up to meet his eyes.  
She purses her lips and then mouthed, "I love you."  
Oliver's breath caught in his throat as he remembered the last time they were separated by glass just a few days ago. Then, he had been so sure Felicity was going to die, and he was certain she was going to die now. "I love you, too," he said back, his voice cracking. Felicity smiled once more and closed her eyes.  
The nurses blocked his view again and Oliver turned around and slid onto the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and covered his face with his hands.  
He could hear the muffled orders the doctor was giving to the nurses, and Donna's crying as Detective Lance rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down.  
The noises, although quiet, were so loud in his mind. He couldn't hear his own thoughts, not that he wanted to. He couldn't even believe she was going to die right now. He couldn't believe that it was a single bullet wound that would kill her. She had jumped through windows, put herself between Sarah and a bullet, and had been close to death so many times...and a single bullet wound from a Ghost had done this to her. Oliver had gotten shot plenty of times, but not in places that were fatal. He never should have left her in that limo by herself in the backseat. He never should've left her....  
Just then, he heard the muffling from inside the room stop. Donna's sobs continued, but Oliver heard nothing except one very long  
_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep......_  
Oliver was numb as he looked down at the wedding band on his right ring finger. He moved it back and forth, and then took it off.  
Over and over again, he mumbled to himself, "I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine....I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine....."


End file.
